


You're Name Is Like a Melody!

by QuixoticRobotics



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Autistic Orpheus, Echolalia, F/M, Happy Ending AU, Stimming, autistic characters, fluffy fluff fluff, so u write, sometimes you just need to see autism potrayed as attractive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticRobotics/pseuds/QuixoticRobotics
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to Eurydice discovering a cute habit her husband has





	You're Name Is Like a Melody!

Visits from the goddess of spring were always a fun and exiting time. Although honestly Eurydice herself wasn’t a huge fan of crowds. and Sure she could be convinced to join in the fun after a drink or two, but she honestly did prefer to watch from the sidelines when it came to this sort of thing.

People liked Orpheus, and Orpheus liked people. He’d always seemed more at home during parties than she ever did. But Eurydice was also convinced that Orpheus simply experienced reality on a whole other level than her. Honestly she doubted there had ever been anyone who felt anything to the extreme Orpheus did.

Even though his enjoyment was clearly genuine, it made sense that he still got tired very quickly among the dizzying mass of things to do. Nobody had questioned it or protested when the two had left early.

Eurydice had been doing her best to keep quiet while Orpheus rested. She had been reading, something she’d never really been able to do before. She’d never had the free time to do much of anything for leisure. As a result she was a bit of a slow reader, much to her embarrassment.

Orpheus had dug up old books full of stories that he’d loved growing up. Eurydice appreciated his support, but found that she’d heard most of these, and she’d liked them better when he had been telling her about them.

“_Eurydice_”

Eurydice looked up. This was the first time Orpheus had talked since they’d gotten home.

“Yes?” She asked “Do you need something?”

“_Eurydice_”

“Orpheus, are you ok?”

Orpheus was sat on their small bed, rocking back and forth rhythmically. Something she’d noticed him do while listening to music on the gramophone. She wasn’t sure if he noticed himself doing it, and she’d never pointed it out. It always looked like fun, honestly. But she wasn’t sure how to bring that up.

“_Eurydice, Eurydice, Eurydice, Eurydice_”

“Orpheus?” She felt bad at how commanding her voice sounded. She didn’t like interrupting him. Sometimes she had to, just to remind him to take care of himself. He always seemed thankful for her hlp, but she always felt like she was stopping him when he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

Orpheus stopped rocking and looked up attentively. “What is it?” He asked

“I don’t know. You were repeating my name, were you trying to get my attention?” “

Oh, was that out loud?” Orpheus asked. “No everything’s fine.” he assured her. “It’s just -“ he paused for a moment. “I just realized the answer will sound weird.”

“I’m married to you, I don’t care.” Eurydice said, smiling at him.

Orpheus looked downward and quietly said “You’re name sounds really nice. Like, it’s pretty, but also the sounds it’s made up of are really good, they fit together nicely.” He was blushing. Eurydice failed to hold back a giggle. Before Orpheus could misunderstand this as being laughed at she clarified “I’m not laughing at your answer, I promise.”

“Then why are you giggling?” Orpheus asked.

“Because I didn’t think ‘you’re name is like a melody’ was literal, i thought it was just a really weird pickup-line”

“You thought someone who introduced themselves by announcing they were gonna marry you would know any pickup lines?” Orpheus asked, amused both by the topic at hand and partly by Eurydice’s laughter

“Look, i’d been flirted in some weird ways. And, you were technically right, about me marrying you”

“I guess i was” Orpheus said. He was smiling now. “I’m glad i was, i love you.”

Eurydice was full of warm fluffy feelings. “I’m glad you were too. I love you, Orpheus.”

Orpheus chimed back “I love you, Eurydice.”

Eurydice couldn’t always understand how Orpheus thought, she didn’t want to. And she knew she was bias, but something about her lover’s voice did seem to give her name a nice ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not posting fic nothing i wrote was like. good. also my laptop is on its last leg i couldnt fix everything w my keyboard i wrote this onmy phones notes. i just need autistic ppl potrayed as adults who are romantically attractive and capable of making jokes and flirting and stuff


End file.
